


Azumask

by fastpager200



Series: Azumask [1]
Category: Azumanga Daioh, The Mask (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Odin get the Mask stolen from them. And they lost their powers. Oh, boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azumask

Loki woke up. He was on a beach at night He looked around, trying to figure out how he got here. He was in the mortal realm. But how? He saw Odin also asleep nearby.

"Dad, wake up." Odin opened his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Loki, I think we are in the mortal realm. I'll try to get us back up to our realm." Odin tried to get them back up but couldn't. "We lost our powers, didn't we?"

Loki turned around to try and find a city or any mortal civilization nearby, but Odin noticed a note taped to his back. He pulled it off and said "There's a note here." All it said was "I TOOK THE MASK", in all capital letters.

"Who's it from?" Loki said. "I'm not too sure." Odin replied.

"Oh, boy..." said Loki.


End file.
